


Day Seven: Free Day

by Eriakit



Series: Liontrust Week 2017 [7]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriakit/pseuds/Eriakit
Summary: Anduin was most definitely still in bed with him, to a disruptive degree.





	Day Seven: Free Day

**Author's Note:**

> If the tags somehow didn't make it clear, this is entirely pointless so please don't expect any kind of substance.

 

Khadgar woke slowly, head filled with cotton and trying to blink the darkness out of his eyes before he realized everything was black because it was still the middle of the night. More than half asleep, it took him far too long to start wondering why he was even partially awake. He didn't hear, or smell, or in any other way sense anything out of the ordinary. It wasn't too hot or too cold. Anduin was still in bed with him -

Ah.

Anduin was most  _ definitely _ still in bed with him, to a disruptive degree. Khadgar wiggled a bit, attempting to move anything from the waist down, and then grumbled to himself when it only proved him to be well and truly stuck. Anduin had, at some point in the night, rolled them until he was on top of Khadgar from the belly down. His arms were wrapped around Khadgar's middle as if he were a pillow instead of a mage, his head pressed into Khadgar's stomach, the length of his was body pinning Khadgar’s right leg to the bed, and his legs were twisted around Khadgar’s left leg like vines on a branch.

It may have been endearing, were it not for the full bladder Anduin was pressing his heavy skull into, the strain in Khadgar's back from thick arms curving his spine awkwardly, and the angry tingling from lack of blood flow burning down from his right hip to his toes. He might've been able to sleep through all of that, though, except he’d never been able to sleep flat on his back. Now that he was awake, each discomfort niggled at his sleepy brain, pushing him to roll over and shuffle away so he could get back to sleep.

Acting on the impulse, he gave a weak push with one arm and tried to turn, only to have Anduin’s grip on his leg tighten to the point he felt like he was in danger of having that hip dislocated. Khadgar squeaked and wriggled to go the other way, and sighed in relief as the pressure let up. 

He didn't have long to be relieved, however, because the movements seemed to have disturbed the strangler vine masquerading as his lover. Anduin flipped to his other side, toes digging into the mattress and head slamming into Khadgar’s belly to gain leverage. Khadgar  _ oof _ ’d, all the air shoved out of him, and didn't react fast enough with his brain sleep fogged to take the opportunity to escape.

Anduin's weight was on his left leg now, but he hadn't yet trapped the right one again. Khadgar flexed his toes and began to regret it immediately as a million tiny needles went off in his leg as the blood flow returned. He whimpered and dragged Anduin's pillow over his face to try and block out as much as he could until he could move his leg without wanting to scream, then thumped the pillow down on top of Anduin's head. He no longer cared if he woke the man, he just wanted vengeance.

But Anduin, usually a light enough sleeper that someone walking into a room could wake him, didn't do more than snore into Khadgar’s skin. It drew him up short, and he shook off the last of his sleepy aggravation to really  _ look _ at the warrior using him like a living teddy bear. He was sleeping so peacefully, not to mention  _ deeply _ . Khadgar didn't think he’d ever seen him so relaxed.

The idea that Anduin was sleeping like a log because he felt  _ safe _ with Khadgar hit the mage like a polearm to the head, making him choke a little on his own breath. He almost wanted to shove the thought away, but it made sense. A terrifying, wonderful kind of sense, and it paired well with the not-quite-embarrassment he’d felt the night he realized he slept better in Anduin’s bed than anywhere else, and not because it was more padded.

Tentatively letting thoughts of trust and safety settle, he slowly raised his hands to work his fingers into Anduin’s hair. The older man nuzzled at him and mumbled something into his hip, ears and mustache tickling the skin, forcing Khadgar to bite his lips to keep from laughing out loud. The vibrations of his chuckling seemed to bother Anduin though, making him mumble and press his face harder into Khadgar’s belly, arms tightening like he was afraid Khadgar was trying to get away again. It made Khadgar smile, and he started drawing his fingers through Anduin’s hair as slowly and soothingly as he could manage from this angle.

Anduin hummed deep in his chest and what little tension had been in him from the unconscious discouragement of escape fell away as he slid back into deeper sleep, his weight crushing down entirely on Khadgar again. Sighing exasperatedly, yet affectionately, Khadgar managed to at least get his leg out from under Anduin’s body. Thankfully without waking him. He got another protesting squeeze in return, his bladder once again being abused in the process and making him consider another escape attempt for a moment. In the end he sighed and tugged halfheartedly on a strand of Anduin’s hair, closing his eyes and resigning himself to nothing more than a light doze until Anduin moved.

Dawn saw them in the same position, however, and the second Anduin’s eyes opened fully he was summarily abandoned to the cold morning, Khadgar muttering complaints the entire way that just made Anduin smile. It was hard to take offense when it pointed to Khadgar doing so much just to let him rest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I was scrambling for something to write for today without a prompt to go on and found inspiration in Khadgar being as unable to sleep on his back as I am, for some reason. And then it bloomed into nearly nauseating levels of fluffy, which I would try to make myself feel sorry about except I'm not.


End file.
